Wyvern
|released = 13.2.0 |rateoffire = 76 |capacity = 14 |mobility = 7 (Weight) 85 (Current Mobility) |image = Wyvern.png|Appearance Wyvern icon.png|Kill icon |cost = 190 (first release) 1630 |Level required = 47 |attribute = |theme = Mythological/Dragon Themed |number = 290}} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 13.2.0 update. Appearance The is a large bullpup sniper rifle with a large blade on the front with poisonous venom spilling out of it. It shoots out a green beam-like bullet. It also has a light gray muzzle brake. The blade is similar to the Cursed Pirate. Strategy The deals high damage, has a medium to low fire-rate, a medium capacity, and medium mobility. Due to this weapon's poison attribute, it does not matter significantly if you do not instantly kill your enemy since they would be further damaged by the poison. Tips *This is effective at long range, since it has a 10x scope. *It has a poison attribute, so try to hit a different enemy each time to poison them. *This weapon doesn’t have wall break so hide behind something while your gun is reloading. *Despite having a blade or bayonet, it is not usable. *Take the time to aim in a sniper duel. *As always, aim for the head to maximize the damage. Counters *Use an area damage weapon to throw off the user’s aim. *If a shot doesn't kill your target, finish them off with a high DPS rifle. *Take out its users when they are reloading. *Strafe frequently to evade hits. *Try to get into close-ranged combat and hit them with a shotgun or area damage weapon. *If they are hiding, use a wall-break weapon and shoot underneath their name. Keep in mind that the Efficiency is decreased when shooting through walls. *Equip the full Cyber Santa Set to negate the Poison effect. *If all counters failed, using Wyvern yourself can be effective. Recommended Maps * Sniper Forts Equipment Setups Have a close ranged weapon like the Undertaker. Also bring a good Backup weapon such as Champion Mercenary to finish off weakened foes. Changelog 13.2.0 * The Wyvern is added into the game. 15.1.0 * This weapon was buffed from 29 Efficiency to 30 (it also had 29 Efficiency when it first released). It was a one-shot kill as the Poison attribute did the rest of the job. ??.?.? * Its damage was nerfed. Trivia *A wyvern is a winged two-legged dragon with a barbed tail. *The color scheme might be based on the Desert Eagle *It is one of the biggest sniper rifles, in size. *This and the Poison Hunter are the only Snipers that deal poison damage. *Despite the fact that there is a blade on the weapon, it is purely cosmetic, similar to the Veteran's bipod. *This is one of only four weapons that feature blades on them, the others being Combat Rifle, Mech Heavy Rifle and Warmaster. **It is the only Sniper to also feature a blade. *Its firing sound bears striking resemblance to that of Rocket Crossbow. *The extraction of the magazine from the chamber sounds identical to the Alien Sniper Rifle. *When this weapon was still in Battle Royale this weapon had travel time but on other modes, it apparently didn’t. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Poison Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Legendary